ThunderClan
ThunderClan are a group of cats that are peaceful and respectful of other Clans. In battle they're fierce, courageous and loyal. ThunderClan cats speak out for what is right and are not afraid to challenge the warrior code. Their prey are mice, voles, squirrels, the occasional rabbit and birds such as starlings, magpies, wood pigeons and thrushes. They have excellent stalking techniques. They keep upwind of their of their prey, creeping across the forest floor unseen and unheard. Secrets of the Clans, page 9 Territory ThunderClan Forest Territory ThunderClan camp: '''Sheltered at the foot of a sandy ravine and well protected by thornbushes, the camp is hard to attack and easy to defend.Secrets of the Clans, page 10 '''Tallpines: '''Usually filled with Twoleg tree-eaters that make the ground rumble and leave deep gullies that fill with muddy waterSecrets of the Clans, page 10 '''Great Sycamore: Its branches are thick and strong all the way to the ends. Young apprentices learn to climb here and dare one another to climb higher. Secrects of the Clans, page 10 Owl-Tree: '''Halfway up the trunk is a hole that is home to a tawny owl that flies out at night. Legend has it that an early ThunderClan apprentice learned the secrets of night hunting form one such owl. Every night, as the moon rose, he would wait at the foot of the Owl-Tree. When the owl swooped out, he followed, like the owl's shadow cast by the moon on the ground. Eventually this bold young apprentice became a great leader known as Owlstar. In the hunt, he was as silent and deadly as the tawny owl.Secrets of the Clans, page 11 '''Sunningrocks: '''A warm spot in the sunshine that prey darts between the cracks of. When the river was wider, Sunningrocks was an island only RiverClan could swim out to. When the water dropped, it was on the forest shore, so ThunderClan claimed it. Since then, there have been many battles over Sunningrocks between the two Clans.Secrets of the Clans, page 11 '''Snakerocks: '''Rocky home of poisonous adders. The caves beneath the rocks provide shelter for other predatory animals. Chervil grows abundantly there.Secrets of the Clans, page 11 '''Sandy hollow: A training hollow surrounded by trees. Warrior apprentices are unlikely to hurt themselves on the soft ground.Secrets of the Clans, page 11 Twolegplace: A maze of small Thunderpaths and Twoleg dens. There are two different kinds of cats in Twolegpace: loners and kittypets.Secrets of the Clans, page 11 ThunderClan Lake Territory ThunderClan camp: A symmetrical stone hollow enclosed by towering cliffs of sheer stone left behind by Twolegs.Secrets of the Clans, page 18 Twoleg paths: Paths marked by Twolegs with shiny blue markers.Secrets of the Clans, page 18 Abandoned Twoleg nest: A good place for prey, Catmint and Borage Leaves. It has an ominous, empty feeling inside.Secrets of the Clans, page 18 Sky Oak: An ancient oak tree that has an old rabbit burrow beneath its twisted roots.Secrets of the Clans, page 18 Leaders Significant Leaders Thunder '''or '''Thunderstar Thunder or Thunderstar was the founder of ThunderClan. He believed that he should have ruled over all the cats because of his great hunting skills until it was decided that there should be four Clans instead.He was strong, couragous and determined. His deputies were Lightningtail and Owleyes (later Owlstar) and it is unknown who his apprentices were.Secrets of the Clans, page 22 Owlstar Owlstar was ThunderClan's second leader, and was a legendary hunter. He learned to hunt prey like an owl- in complete silence. His deputies are unknown, and it is unknown who his apprentices were.Secrets of the Clans, page 22 Sunstar Sunstar is remembered for holding his Clan through a dangerous Leaf-bare and fighting to keep Sunningrocks away from RiverClan. He was fair minded, even tempered and wise. His deputies were Tawnyspots and Bluefur (later Bluestar).Secrets of the Clans, page 23 Bluestar was also his apprentice.Bluestar's Prophecy, page 142 Bluestar Bluestar was the leader that brought Firestar to the Clans as a kit. She was wise, kind, beloved and strong. Her deputies were Redtail, Lionheart, Tigerclaw and Fireheart (later Firestar). Her appentices were Frostfur, Runningwind and Firestar.Secrets of the Clans, page 23 Firestar Firestar was known to have an unusually strong connection with StarClan, and was the subjectof the prophecy "Fire alone can save our Clan". He had saved the forest many times from Tigerstar's schemes and led all four Clans as LionClan into battle with BloodClan. His deputies were Whitestorm, Graystripe and Brambleclaw (later Bramblestar). His apprentices were Cinderpelt, Cloudtail and Bramblestar.Secrets of the Clans, page 23-24 List of all Known Leaders In order of first to current Leader: *Thunder or Thunderstar *Owlstar *Whitestar *Vinestar *Finchstar *Lionstar *Vinestar *Morningstar *Redstar *Pinestar *Sunstar *Bluestar *Firestar *Bramblestar Deputies Significant Deputies Owleyes Owleyes was ThunderClan's second deputy, and was one of the best hunters to ever live. He learned his skills as an apprentice from an owl that flew at night. He later became Owlstar.Secrets of the Clans, page 22 Fireheart Fireheart was a former kittypet who joined the Clan at six moons old.Into the Wild, page 37 During his time as deputy, he foiled Tigerstar's plans of destroying ThunderClan with a pack of dogs.A Dangerous Path, page 311 Bluestar, his leader, had became paranoid of how much loyalty everyone had to her and he was left to do most leader duties.Rising Storm, pages 42-43 He later became Firestar,The Darkest Hour, page 54 and led his Clan peacefully.The Fourth Apprentice, page 40 Brambleclaw Brambleclaw was chosen by StarClan as ThunderClan's deputy after Graystripe.Sunset, pages 256 and 259 His half-brother Hawkfrost wanted him to become leader by force, and set a fox trap for Firestar. Brambleclaw saved his leader, and killed Hawkfrost.Sunset, pages 290-299 He is currently Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan.The Last Hope, page 328 List of all Known Deputies In order of first to current deputy: *Lightningtail *Owleyes *Vinetail *Daisyheart *Greeneyes *Leafstorm *Seedpelt *Sunfall *Tawnyspots *Adderfang *Bluefur *Redtail *Lionheart *Tigerclaw *Fireheart *Whitestorm *Graystripe *Brambleclaw *Squirrelflight Medicine Cats Significant Medicine Cats Cloudspots Cloudspots was ThunderClan's first medicine cat. He was inquiring, curious and thoughtful, though sometimes appeared shy and reserved. He discovered the diference between greencough and whitecough, and identified catnip as a possible cure.Secrets of the Clans, page 24 Featherwhisker Featherwhisker is remembered for being not only Sunstar's medicine cat, but his brother. He was gentle, sweet-natured and kind. He worked tirelessly to save his Clanmates during a greencough epidemic, which ultimately killed him.Secrets of the Clans, page 25 Spottedleaf Spottedleaf was a skilled interpreter of StarClan's mysterious messages. She received the prophecy that led Bluestar to bring Firestar as a kit into the Clan. She walked in the dreams of ThunderClan cats, especially Firestar's.Secrets of the Clans, page 25 Yellowfang Though a gifted healer, Yellowfang was bad-tempered and difficult. She helped rescue Frostfur's kits from Brokenstar. She died saving Halftail during a fire.Secrets of the Clans, page 25 Cinderpelt Cinderpelt was bright and energetic with boundless enthusiasm. She was Firestar's apprentice before she received the injury on her leg, and died fighting to save Sorreltail.Secrets of the Clans, page 26 Leafpool Leafpool is quiet and soft spoken - the opposite of her sister Squirrelflight. However, they have a very strong bond. Leafpool found the Moonpool in the lake territories, saved RiverClan from a deadly Twoleg poison and nursed her Clan to health after a badger attack.Secrets of the Clans, page 26She gave birth to three cats, two of which are part of the prophecy: "There will be Three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws".Sunrise, page 305 List of all Known Medicine Cats In order of first to current Medicine Cat: *Cloudspots *Prickleface *Pearnose *Kestrelwing *Gooosefeather *Featherwhisker *Spottedleaf *Yellowfang *Cinderpelt *Leafpool *Jayfeather References and Citations